


We Can Have Nice Things

by zerocity



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, ecto-genitals, honeymustard - Freeform, magic sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocity/pseuds/zerocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans finds Underswap Papyrus' magic sex toy and decides to 'mess' with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what kind of sex toy this is talking about, [this](http://creampiesummer.tumblr.com/post/133140390222/well-fuck) might help.
> 
> If i didn't tag something properly let me know.

Sans had invited his cross-dimensional counterpart over to his house so they could chat or play, but for now there was a lull in activity. While his twin was sitting on the couch watching television, Sans decided to clean up the house and had finally cleaned every single spot...

Except for his brother's room.

He knew Papyrus didn't like him cleaning his room or messing with his stuff, but it's been weeks since it was last cleaned. Some dishes are missing and he knows there are clothes all over the floor that need to be washed. Whenever he knocks on Papyrus' door in the morning to wake him up, he swears he can smell something foul from beneath the door.

It was time to clean.

The door opened with a click and light flooded the room, exposing the horror within. Dirty laundry piles, filthy plates, empty bottles of honey and beer, a couple of ashtrays, several empty cigarette cartons and dirt everywhere. It was worse than Sans was expecting. Without hesitating, he got to work right away.

After a couple of trips delivering laundry to the hamper downstairs, Sans began transporting dishes to the sink. He collected some dishes from the nightstand next to Papyrus' mattress, carrying a large pile of plates all stacked on top of each other. When the small skeleton turned around, his knee connected with the leg of the nightstand, knocking a glass onto the floor with a crashing sound.

Sans cursed to himself and sat the pile of dishes on the floor to inspect the damage. The glass had cracked into fairly big pieces at the foot of Papyrus' bed.

Reaching down to pick up some of the larger pieces of glass, he noticed the desk drawer was slightly ajar. Sans was about to close it, but curiosity got the better of him. The drawer was only open a crack, but there was a soft, almost unnoticable light coming from within.

Sans opened the drawer carefully and peered inside. Inside, along with some cartons of smokes and discarded, crumpled papers was a cylindrical orange tube.

Sans knew what this was. He had one of his own, but he didn't realize his brother would be so careless as to leave it in his nightstand drawer. Really? What a slob.

"what's up blue?"

Sans started with a shout, quickly straightening himself out and slamming the drawer shut before turning around. It was the other Sans, standing right behind him and staring at him with a confused expression. Sans put his gloved hand to his chest and breathed easier. How did he not notice him come into the room?

"Hah, Red, don't scare me like that."

"i heard something break up here so i came to check it out. you okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Just broke a glass is all."

The red Sans stood on his tip-toes and tried to peer over Sans' shoulder.

"what were you lookin at?"

"Nothing, I accidentally opened the drawer when I bumped into it. I shouldn't really be going through his things anyway, but this room is a mess, and he's not going to clean it himself, so I have to."

"man, you're not a good liar. you were lookin' pretty intensely into that drawer. what's in there, huh?" The doppleganger shoved his way past the blue skeleton and gripped the knob of the drawer, but Sans quickly put his hand on the other skeleton's bare phalanges to stop him from pulling it open. This earned him a glare from his counterpart. "c'mon blue, just a peek."

"No, you can ask him next time you're over but it's none of our business, let go!"

The red skeleton's grip tightened and the drawer flung open. He quickly dipped his hand inside, grasping for whatever the other was so interested in. He clutched the first object he could find and pulled it up to view it. His face lit up once he realized what he was touching. 

"oh," he gave Sans a sly smile, "i didn't know your bro had one of these."

"Well put it back, if he finds out I was in here messing with his stuff instead of just cleaning he'll never let me in his room again, and then his room will never be clean again!"

"what, are you kidding? i got dibs on this," he waggled the toy back and forth in the air out of Sans' reach, teasingly.

"Red, c'mon."

"hey, you know i'm good for it. it's not like i'm gonna break it or anythin'."

Well Sans had to admit, he saw the way his brother looked at this alternate version of himself. He often caught Papyrus staring at him with a happy expression, although he would never admit it to his face, but Sans saw it. They also spent some time together in their spare time, trying to be sneaky about what they were really doing, but not being quite as secretive as they thought. Maybe he should just let him have it, let his brother deal with it instead of arguing about this. Besides, he didn't really want to know any more details about his brother's love life. Maybe it would be easier to let it go and let Papyrus worry about it. And Sans did say he he wouldn't do anything too bad with it. 

And maybe it's Sans' own version of payback for him keeping his room so dirty all the time.

"Ugh, fine, whatever but if he finds out then it isn't my fault, got it?" Sans pointed a gloved finger at his double for emphasis. His twin lowered the orange object down and held it close to himself once he was granted to steal it.

"heh, i knew you'd see it my way. i was about to leave soon anyway, and the boss won't be home for a while so i'm gonna head on over before it's too late."

"Sure, Red, whatever you say," he said, rolling his eyes at the other.

"thanks, blue." The red-clad skeleton gave a wink before blipping out of the room.

~

Papyrus finally came home from Muffet's Cafe after a long day of work. All he wanted to do was enjoy a peaceful smoke and go to sleep. As soon as he was in the door he exchanged greetings with Sans and went straight to his room. Opening the door, he stood in shock. The entire room was spotless. No dirty laundry or dishes, the floor was vacuumed and it smelled much nicer (although it still reeked of smoke.) He turned around and bent over the banister above the kitchen, where his brother was.

"thanks, sans."

Sans walked out from the kitchen and stood below the banister, looking up at the taller skeleton.

"No problem. Not that I don't enjoy doing it though, but would it kill you to clean up once in a while?"

"yeah it would, the second i pick up that sock i'd drop dead. you're a real lifesaver bro."

Sans gave him a genuine smile before returning to the kitchen, and Papyrus turned around and entered into his now-clean room. He walked over to the windowsill and pushed it open, letting in the cold Snowdin air. Retrieving a cigarette from his hoodie pocket, he lit it and took a deep drag before blowing puffs of smoke out into the crisp night sky.

After finishing up the fag and smothering it in the ashtray on his nightstand, he decided it was time to really wind down for the night with some fun. Papyrus smiled to himself as he opened the nightstand drawer and reached inside, expecting his manifested magic to be there but instead grasped handfuls of crumpled up paper. Confusion struck him, but maybe it had rolled to the back of the drawer? He reached further inside, his phalanges pressed flat against a couple of books he forgot he even put there. He rummaged around the rest of the small drawer but there was no other place for it to go.

Shit. It was gone. 

Papyrus turned and scanned the room quickly to see if the toy was out in plain sight anywhere, but he saw no sign of it. Sans just cleaned his room, what if he took it? Was that possible. Maybe he just misplaced it? This is why he didn't want him messing around in his room. Everything else was in more or less the same place, so then why was it gone? Maybe it was in the sheets on his bed? He took a step towards the mattress and unraveled the sheets, shaking them to see if anything is inside their hidden folds before throwing them behind him onto the floor.

Soon the mattress was completely bare, and still Papyrus hadn't found it. Maybe it fell in the crack between the mattress in the wall? Now he's just trying to think wishfully. Sans was the only person who could have seen it, he could just ask him where it is. 

As Papyrus took a step towards the door, he felt a buzzing flow through his hoodie. It was his phone. Who would be texting him this time of night? He pulls the phone out and looks at his messages. 

It was the other Sans, his brother from another universe. What did he want? Opening the lock on his phone, he pulled up the message.

*hey whats up

Strange, normally they didn't do the texting thing. Social media and messaging is more of his brother's type of style. 

He typed out his reply:

*takin a smoke. bout to sleep

It was only moments before the phone buzzed again.

*youre not missin anything, are you?

Okay, that was ominous. What the fuck? How does he know? Does he have it? Maybe he's talking about something else?

He decided to play it cool for now.

*what do you mean?

He continued staring at the phone for the next thirty seconds, determined to see the response as soon as it arrived. But instead of a text, he felt light feathery touches prodding at his disconnected magic. Shit, someone was touching it, and he had a pretty good idea who it was.

For now the thoughts escaped his mind and Papyrus let out a small gasp at the touches, his magic responding eagerly to every small touch. He brought his knees together and placed a hand on his pelvis through his shorts, but as soon as he did so the touches stopped.

How the fuck did he get it? For the first time he was at a true loss for words. Sans was pretty blunt with him about these kinds of things though, since he comes from a world without sugar-coating everything and he was probably going to play this like some joke, so he might as well be upfront and ask directly. 

*how

The response came quick.

*that doesnt matter. you up for it?

Well, Papyrus did want to wind down for the night, and this certainly didn't seem like the worst way to spend it. 

He collected the strewn blankets from the floor, bundling them up and throwing them onto the bed like a deflated basketball before flopping down onto the mattress himself. He sat up and took his hoodie off, exposing his black tank top and flung the coat and pants across the room to christen a brand new laundry pile. He kicked back, resting his head onto the sheet-ball and pulled the phone up to his face again.

*go for it

It wasn't long before Papyrus felt something start teasing the entrance of his magic again, but this time instead of hesitant touching, what Papyrus could only assume were two fingers were prodding the inside of him. Sans' phalanges were sharp but he used them gently, Papyrus felt no pain as the fingers were pressing against his delicate magic. 

Quick pants left his mouth as he felt Sans exploring him, pressing and massaging against the walls of his magic. He felt the phalanges press in and out, spreading and closing before rubbing circles into his magic walls. Just as it was getting good, he could feel the fingers leave him completely, leaving him wanting more.

He gripped the phone next to him and regarded it with a scold, as if he were delivering a glare to Sans himself. Not even a minute passed before he could feel something slick lapping at the entrance to his magic. Papyrus gasped at the sensation, discarding the phone next to him and opting to grip at the bare mattress instead. He tried to keep himself controlled, but small pants and mewling noises escaped through his teeth. Clasping his free hand to his mouth, he shut his eyes at the pleasure. Whatever was touching him was pushing deeper, pressing against the walls of his magic. It didn't push inside of him too deeply, but the thickness of it and the way it moved only managed to turn Papyrus on more.

Just as it was getting good again, whatever it was had pulled out. Papyrus liked the teasing, but this was a bit much, and hell if that didn't leave him wanting more. As much as he liked taking things slow, there was nothing he could do to make Sans speed up. His pleasure was completely at the other's mercy. Papyrus took this moment to rub along the front of his pubic bone to continue stimulating himself in Sans' absence.

An entire minute passed which felt like an eternity, the need for Sans to do something, ANYTHING was making him grow impatient. Papyrus considered texting him back, begging him to continue, but as soon as he reached for the phone he felt something pressing up against his entrance, stopping him in his tracks. It felt different than before, it was larger and rutted against the opening of his magic. Papyrus let out a breathy gasp as he fully realized what it was.

Papyrus turned his head into the sheets to try and muffle his moaning as he felt what had to be been Sans' length slowly pushing inside of him before retreating and plunging in deeper. His back arched and he completely turned onto his side, gripping the makeshift blanket-pillow with both arms and pushing it all the way against his face. He brought both of his legs up to his chest and gave a long, shuddering moan at the sensation. He grunted as he felt himself filled to the brim, Sans' cock stabbing finally deeply into him and pausing as he reached all the way, as if savoring the moment. Papyrus could feel his magic gripping tightly onto it in return. He didn't realize Sans was so thick.

All of his breath escaped as he felt Sans pull out almost all the way before pressing deeply back into his magic. He set a leisurely pace, Papyrus' hips moved with the rhythm as he continued to fondle his own pubic arch, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

As if Sans could read Papyrus' mind, he could feel him start to thrust faster, gradually increasing in frequency. The flood gates on Papyrus' control broke as he moaned into the faded green sheets, panting with each thrust. Papyrus closed his eyes and imagined Sans' face, blush spread across his features and his face completely lost to the pleasure, he looked so good like that. Papyrus wished he could hear his moans, he wished he could pull his face closed and kiss him, he wished he could see him as he was being fucked into oblivion.

Suddenly the thrusting became slow, but intense. One after another stabbing deep into him and pausing before pulling out and and doing it all over again. Papyrus grinded his pelvis down onto the mattress in order to increase the friction. This was too much, he couldn't take much more of this punishment. He was close.

It seemed Sans was too, if his newly increased pace was any indication. He felt the thrusting increase once again, rutting into him shallowly, still hitting the walls of his magic hard. Papyrus tried his hardest up to this point to contain his moaning so his brother wouldn't hear him, but Sans was fucking him so hard he couldn't contain himself. He tried to muffle the sound into the sheets but he knew he was too loud. He knew in the back of his mind that his brother could probably hear him, but nothing else mattered right now besides the pleasure.

Papyrus felt himself tip over the edge as his orgasm washed over him, deafening him to the sound of his own long, loud moans. Papyrus buried his face into the blankets and bucked his hips up at the sensation of Sans still fucking him, helping him ride through his climax. He could feel Sans push deep inside of him before feeling a hot liquid pouring into him.

His hips twitched in stimulation as Sans thrusted a couple more times to ride out the end of his own climax. Finally he felt Sans remove himself from his magic and Papyrus finally allowed himself to collapse fully onto the mattress. He laid still for a moment before opening his eyes to glance at his phone. He untangled himself from the sheets rolling onto his back and grabbed the phone, unlocking it and holding it above him outstretched in his hand. He selected the camera app and reversed it to look down at himself. 

He took the picture, and with a shutter sound the image appeared on the screen. The picture consisted of his ribcage and face, he had a tired but content expression on his face. He figured Sans would probably love to see him like this. He opened up Sans' messages and attached the photo, sending it over with a click. The phone sat idly in his hands as he turned onto his front and closed his eyes.

After resting for a moment, and no response from the phone, he got an idea.

His phalanges tapped across the screen.

*is your bro home?

*no

Papyrus picked himself up off the mattress and put his shorts back on before gracefully wobbling across the room to retrieve his discarded orange hoodie. He pulled it over his head and grabbed the carton of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting it and taking a deep drag before teleporting out of the room.

~

Sans kicked open the door to his room and swung open the closet. He had just gotten home from Grillby's, having ordered his favorite burger with mustard put him in a good mood, and he had plans for the night that would put him in an even greater mood. He reached down to the bottom drawer of his clothes dresser, opening the sock drawer to reveal a light orange cylinder. He stashed it here after he came home from Blue's house (bless the little guy). He took the object in his hand, the length of it longer than the width of his palm. Smiling at it eagerly, he shut the dresser and turned to walk towards the mattress.

Oh he knew perfectly well what this was, and intended to use it. After all, Stretch and him have been doing this kind of thing for a couple of weeks now, although never in this particular way, and while he was completely sure the other would let him do this for him, he never got the courage to ask, and he wasn't going to waste an opportunity when he saw one.

But oh, how he loved to mess with Stretch. And how he would. It was all he could think about for the past two hours now.

Standing next to the bed, he pulled the phone from his jacket pocket and opened up Papyrus' messaging window. He knew the guy had to be home by now, probably tired but not asleep. A devilish smile spread across his features as he began to type with only his thumb.

*hey whats up

Sans tossed the phone and orange toy to the bed before kicking his shoes and socks off towards the door and stripped his jacket away before doing the same to his shirt. He tossed the thick clothing to the floor where another pile of shirts and other dirty clothes were piled. He turned and sat on the edge of the dirty mattress when he heard the phone buzz.

*takin a smoke. bout to sleep

Perfect. Eager to get started, Sans typed out his reply.

*youre not missin anything, are you?

Sans couldn't help but giggle to himself, he just wished he could have seen Stretch's reaction with his own eyes. 

It felt like forever before the phone rumbled in his hand.

*what do you mean?

Oh, he was trying to play it cool, like he doesn't know exactly what's missing. Well, Sans will just have to let him feel what he means. He picked up the orange tube and eyed it curiously. He'd never used someone else's before, only his own.

Sans figured he would start gentle, just to tease him and test the waters. He pressed two of his fingertips barely inside the entrance, and felt around the edge of the opening. The magic tingled against his finger, reacting with Sans' own magic. He pressed lightly against the edge, feeling the magic become wet just from a couple of touches. As much as he wanted to push deeper and feel more of Papyrus, he pulled away. That should've been enough to get the message across.

The phone buzzed again, Sans eagerly opened up Papyrus' text to see what he had to say.

*how

He barked out a laugh, although the reply wasn't necessarily good or bad, Stretch's confusion came across pretty well in the simple message. Sans began to type.

*that doesnt matter. you up for it?

Sans rolled over onto the bed and clutched the phone in front of his face, the bright light lit up his features in the darkness of the room. He restlessly awaited the response, resting the phone face down on his ribcage and closed his eyes, just thinking about what the rest of the night held, but this pause also put doubt into his mind. What if he had overstepped his boundaries? What if Papyrus didn't want him to do this? Just when he was wondering the worst of the situation, the phone buzzed. 

*go for it

Relief washed over the small skeleton as he tossed the phone to the end of the bed, not bothering to respond anymore. Sans sat up quickly, full of energy and brought the magic fleshlight up to get a better look at it. 

Without hesitating, Sans brought the same two fingers from before to prod around the orange tube, this time pushing in deeper, slowly rubbing at the slick walls of the magic. He pushed his phalanges in as deep as he could, meeting a little under half of the length. He massaged in small circles and scissored his two fingers inside, hoping that Papyrus was happy with the sensation. An orange liquid dripped slowly along his metacarpels.

Sans pulled his fingers out and quickly licked at the liquid before any could drip off of him and onto the floor, but found that it tasted, well, exactly like Stretch. He wanted to savor that taste. He finished licking his hand before cracking a smile at the toy. Oh, Stretch would love this.

Bringing the orange magic tube to his face, he stuck his tongue out and eagerly lapped at the liquid magic before it could spill. Not satisfied enough, Sans plunged his tongue deep into the folds of magic and moved his tongue against the walls, savoring every drop. It tasted exactly like him, sweet like honey and Sans could feel the same energy of his magic as if he were right here next to him. Reluctantly, Sans pulled his face away from the magic. As much as he could sit here all day and enjoy tasting the sweet magic and teasing Stretch with his tongue, something told him both he and Papyrus wanted more. He set the magic tube next to him and pulled his shorts down, kicking them off to who knows where in the darkness of the room.

Sans gripped the front of his pelvis and palmed it, he was already worked up from before so it was easy to coax his magic into existence. Taking the form of a brilliant red cock, he gripped the base of his magic and rolled over to lay flat on his back. Bringing the orange magic to the tip of his cock, he teased the entrance with his head, pushing in only a little bit before rubbing against the outside again. That should be enough to let Stretch know what's coming.

Without wanting to waste any more time, Sans slowly brought the orange cylinder down over the head and gave it a small twist. Stretch was so wet, Sans cursed to himself in pleasure. He pushed the tube down until friction halted it, pulling it back up and then pushing down even further, inching himself into Papyrus, giving small breathy pants each time. Eventually Sans reached the point where he completely buried his cock in the orange magic. He let out a shaky moan and gripped the tube tightly in his palm. Damn, he was so tight.

After a moment of relishing the warm feeling of Stretch's magic, he lifted the toy up before bringing it right back down. He pumped it against his shaft lazily, as much as he wanted to fuck this thing for all it was worth, he knew Papyrus was on the other end, and they had only just begun so Sans could afford to be gentle.

Ah, Papyrus. Thoughts of him flooded Sans' mind, he closed his eyes and brought his free hand to grip his bare ribs. He wanted to see Papyrus writhing in pleasure beneath him, panting and moaning Sans' name. For Papyrus to wrap his arms around Sans' neck and hold him tight as he tipped over the edge. These thoughts spurred him on, only encouraging him to thrust faster and faster. He let his moans rip through the silence of the house.

He thrusted into the cylinder at a fast pace, sheathing himself all the way before shallowly pulling out and thrusting it back down. Sans continued for a while, losing control to the pleasure but eventually found his senses again. Slowing the pace down, Sans pumped the magic around his dick slowly, hitting the bottom end before dragging it off of his length lazily before pushing it roughly down again, only to repeat the process several more times. He felt himself coming close, but continued to fuck the magical toy at a sloth's pace.

Eventually Sans couldn't keep the slow pace up, he was not only teasing himself, but Papyrus too. He began to erratically thrust in and out in an effort to seek his climax. Sans turned onto his side and buried his face into the mattress below him, breathily moaning into the fabric. Shallowly he fucked the magic and thrusted against his own motions. 

Suddenly he felt the magic clench around him tightly, Sans realized quickly that Papyrus was coming and continued driving into the toy to help him through his orgasm. After a couple more quick thrusts, he also found himself climaxing.

"hah- fuck, stretch!"

Sans rode through his orgasm and stabbed deeply into the magic, releasing his hot fluid inside, frantically pushing into it until his climax high passed. When he came to his senses, he found himself face down on the bed, hand still over his pelvis and pushing it down into the mattress.

Slowly he pushed himself up with his free hand and removed the orange cylinder from his length. Letting out a relieved sigh, he sat the toy next to him and planted his face flat on the mattress. He closed his eyes and laid still as his magic dissipated from his pelvis. Sans was thoroughly spent, he just hoped it was good for Papyrus too.

Just as he was thinking about Papyrus, the phone buzzed somewhere in the darkness of the room. Sans crawled to the end of the bed and looked over the edge to find the phone on the floor. He took it and sat with his back to the wall as he regarded the text.

There was an image attached, Sans eagerly tapped it to reveal it. 

It was a selfie of Papyrus, laying on his bed with a black tanktop on. He had a worn expression on his face which was countered by the lazy smile across his features. He was looking at the camera lovingly, with half lidded eyesockets. Sans thought he looked sexy as hell, and could feel his magic getting hard again. He placed his hand at the front of his pelvis to rub the aching magic idly. It was soon, but he might be up for round two, given some time.

Sans found that he was staring at the picture for quite some time, only snapping out of it because of another message notification.

*is your bro home?

A smile creeped up onto Sans' face.

*no

 

It wasn't too long before the door opened up to reveal the tall skeleton. Papyrus shut the door behind him and made his way over to the bed where the still bare-boned skeleton was still sitting against the wall. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he leaned over to kiss him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"if you want it back, it's over there on the bed."

Instead of turning over to where the smaller skeleton was pointing, Papyrus winked at him.

"you can keep it."

A smile warmed over Sans' features as he slid out from under Papyrus, laying back over the bed and tugging on the collar of the taller skeleton's hoodie, pulling him down for another kiss. Papyrus broke away and simply stared down at the smaller skeleton contentedly.

"you know, boss'll be back in about half an hour."

"that's plenty of time," he bent over and wrapped his arms completely around Sans and kissed him deeply, pushing him into the mattress below.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at [zerocity.tumblr.com](http://zerocity.tumblr.com)


End file.
